A Fatal Silence
by ItWasEpicAndILol'd
Summary: Deadpaw a new apprentice to Advent Clan. Works to prove to everyone that even though she is small, she is still powerful. She meets another cat. A quiet mysterious cat named SilentPaw, as she works to uncover his secrets, she begins her journey...
1. Cats of the Clans

**Warrior Cats:**

**A Fatal Silence**

**By: luv :3**

**(List updated regularly) :)**

**Cats of Advent Clan**

~Leader:

BirdStar; Bright dark brown queen with black underbelly and long fur that reaches to the ground that billows behind her. Gray eyes with specks of amber. Kits: Peachkit (light orange tabby female with green eyes) , PineKit (Brown tabby tom with dark green eyes), DeadKit (Tiny brown tortoise shell she-cat with markings the color of leaves in the fall, dark gray eyes with green rings around the pupils) Mate: FogWhispers. Apprentice: FoxPaw

~Deputy:

FogWhispers; Dark orange tabby tom with green eyes. Mate: BirdStar. Apprentice SilentPaw.

~Medicine Cat:

FierceClaws; Solid black female with dark green eyes and long, sharp claws. Former warrior. Mother of FoxPaw and NoFur ((From before medicine cat ship…)) Apprentice SockPaw

~Warriors:

FireSong; Bright orange tabby female the color of fire with brown stripes hidden beneath. Bright amber eyes. Mother of FogWhispers and FaintShadow. Mate FruitEyes.

KickFoot; Black tom with strong hind legs, Former deputy ((side story later if this takes off ;] )) Mate: LostHeart (deceased) Apprentice: SillyPaw

MoonStrike; Cream colored female with long fur and light blue eyes. Mate: WolfEyes (Deceased) Mother of AntEars, BulbEyes and BirdStar

JuniperBlossom; Dark gray female with dark blue almost purple eyes. Mate PandaFace. Mother of SillyPaw and SockPaw.

FaintShadow; Light black female with amber colored eyes. Mate BulbEyes. Mother of LionWish, PandaFace and FruitEyes.

FrostNip; White Female with bluish silver feet. Ice blue eyes. Former Medicine cat. Mother of WishPaw and IcePaw. Mate BumbleTail

BumbleTail; Yellow Tom with Black stripe at end of tail. With amber eyes. Former Medicine Cat of IceClan. ((._.))

FruitEyes; Silver tom with light orange eyes the color of apricots. Mate FireSong.

PandaFace; White tom with black markings and black feet. Green eyes. Mate: JuniperBlossom

BulbEyes; Solid White tom with light green eyes the color of grass. Mate FaintShadow. Apprentice: IcePaw

LionWish; Solid yellow tom with mane like fur. With green eyes.

NoFur; Bald tom with amber eyes; Mate FallowTooth.

AntEars; Light brown female with long straight ears. With blue eyes. Temporary Apprentice: WishPaw.

**~Apprentices**

SillyPaw; Black female with back paw twisted out. With light, bright green Eyes.

SockPaw; Black tom with white paws and white tail tip. Dark blue eyes with green flecks.

FoxPaw; Orangish yellow tom with black tail like a foxes. Has amber eyes.

WishPaw; White female with black stripes. Blue Eyes.

IcePaw; Solid white female with featherlike tail. Amber and blue eyes.

SilentPaw; Quiet dark silver tom that was found alone in the forest as a kit. Black eyes.

**~Queens**

FireFang; White She-cat with dark orange mouth. Heavily pregnant. Mate Undisclosed. Blue eyes.

LoneHeart; Black and white Tuxedo cat with brown eyes. Few weeks pregnant. Mate: LakeStorm of IceClan.

FallowTooth; Light gray cat with bluish stripes. Mate NoFur. Bright blue eyes

**~Elders**

BasketFoot; Originally Kitty-Pet. Nearly 10 years old. Balding with blind left eye. Dark brown tabby. Female. Kits: "Non-Fertile"

**Select Cats of IceClan**

**~Leader:**

MetalStar: Bright gray tom with bright orange nearly red eyes. Kit: TigerPaw, Mate: Unknown

**~Deputy:**

LakeStorm: Silverish gray tom with forever watery blue eyes.

**~Medicine Cat:**

ReefPool: Large Black and Gray tom with dark green eyes.

**~Warriors:**

HuntingTail: Dark brown and black tabby she-cat. With Black Eyes. Apprentice: RustlePaw

LostFoot; Dark Orange tom with three paws and torn ear. Grayish Eyes. Apprentice: TigerPaw

**~Apprentices:**

RustlePaw; Brown tom with large silver feet. Has Orange eyes

TigerPaw; Large orange and black striped tabby tom with dark orangish red eyes and black paws.


	2. Chapter One: Prologue

**Chapter One:**

**Prologue**

Lightning flashed in the distance as thunder rolled over the camp, as BirdStar gave birth to her first litter of kits. Everything was going normal until the last kit was born. It was a tiny runt, with fur the color of dead leaves. All the kits were acting normal but this one was different. FierceClaws bent her head over it and listened intently, trying to figure out why this one was so different. She couldn't detect anything amiss until a few seconds after.

Her head shot up and her green eyes were blazing.

"This one doesn't have a heartbeat," she said, her breath coming out in a rush of hot air on BirdStars face.

BirdStar looked up at her sharply drawing her gaze from the other two kits snuggling up to her belly.

"WHAT!" she yowled.

"Hey….what's going on in there, is everything okay?" Asked a dark orange tabby tom peeking his head in the den, his green eyes blazing with concern.

"FogWhispers…." Sighed BirdStar

FierceClaws was already hurrying into the entrance to her den beside it and was making a poultice of leaves and berries. She ran back into the birthing den and started rubbing it onto the little kits chest.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked BirdStar quietly.

FierceClaws looked up for a moment to see FogWhispers snuggling next to BirdStar and licking her forehead.

"Just make sure to keep licking the other two and make sure they're feeding okay." She said to them as she went back to the runt.

"Come on little one stay with me…"she whispered.

"…_.Mew…." _squeaked the little kit after what seemed like hours.

"Thank Star Clan," FireceClaw breathed as she bent her head down again to check its heartbeat.

It was still faint but there. She lifted her head back up to BirdStar and whispered, "She's okay." Smiling to the two cats in front of her, she nudged the little kit to her mother to feed with her siblings.

"Have you decided what to call them?" she asked BirdStar

BirdStar nodded her head and looked between her three kits, her gaze lingering on the runt as she said. "I believe I have….the little orange one will be PeachKit, the brown one PineKit….and her…" she said wrapping her tail around the runt. "She shall be DeadKit."

FierceClaw licked DeadKit's forehead as she spoke, "You had us worried little one," she said as she started to pad out of the den.

"I'll send SockPaw in to check in on you after he's back from herb collecting," she said looking back.

Her gaze lingered on DeadKit as she was pushing up to her mother's belly between her brother and sister, and smiled at her.

She walked into the clearing to get a vole from the fresh kill pile when she spotted FoxPaw and IcePaw walking into the apprentices den together. She sighed lovingly and continued to get some food.

"Hey FierceClaw!"

FierceClaw turned at the sound of her name and saw a lithe white she-cat with silvery paws running toward her.

"Good evening FrostNip," FierceClaw said nodding at her.

"How did the birthing go?" FrostNip asked her as she caught up to FierceClaw.

"It went fairly well, all the kits are healthy. Though one did scare us, in the end." FierceClaw said smiling.

"That's good," FrostNip said with a sigh of relief. "Say, have you seen IcePaw around? BumbleStripe was looking for her a few moments ago…" She said trailing off.

"Aye, I have, I just saw her going into the apprentices den with FoxPaw." FierceClaw said as she snagged a plump vole from the pile.

"Oh, thanks FierceClaw, I'll go find BumbleStripe and tell him." She said turning away, "Oh and enjoy that vole," as she left running towards the warriors den.

FierceClaw watched her go and sighed; "She seems better fit to be a warrior…" she smiled through her vole and went to her den to eat it.

She took a bite out of it and nearly gagged.

"What the…!" she said spitting out the remains of the vole off her tongue. She looked down at the vole and backed away instantly. The vole was rotting in front of her eyes, burning as it went it carried along the scent of dead leaves. The maggots didn't even survive long enough before they were shriveling up and burning away.

"_The Silent and Dead shall bring forever ruin or destroyed prosperity. The Clans shall suffer the original fate of the Two, by a hundred fold" _said a hollow voice being carried by the wind.

FierceClaw looked up and saw two bright yellow eyes staring at her.

"WolfEyes…."FierceClaw sighed the name

"What do you mean…?" she asked, but the wind had already blown the eyes away.

She looked back at the burning vole to find that it had stopped rotting away and saw no trace of what had happened a few moments ago.

"FierceClaw?" asked a voice tentavely at the entrance to her den.

"WolfEyes?" she asked turning her head sharply towards the entrance

"No, just me." Said a small black tom, though all she could see in the light was his white paws and tail tip, his mouth full of herbs.

"Oh…welcome back SockPaw, I see you found a bunch of herbs," she said trying to force a smile.

"Me and SilentPaw found a whole bunch of herbs at the edge of the rocky thunderpath on the other side of the territory," Said SockPaw as he came in followed by a dark silver tom, his mouth also full of herbs.

"Did you now?" she asked as she took the herbs from SockPaw, trying to push away the dark nagging thought to the back of her head.

"Mhm, SilentPaw was the one who found them all, I don't know how he found where to look but he did, and I was the one who recognized it was cat mint." SockPaw said proudly. While SilentPaw looked away his ears burning.

"Good job, both of you. Congratulations on your second day here as well SilentPaw," said FierceClaw approvingly.

"SockPaw I need you to go in and check on BirdStars, kits. SilentPaw you can go back to the den, be careful of the storm though, it's starting to get rough." She said to them.

SilentPaw nodded and backed out of the den, his ears still burning.

"SockPaw, take this poultice and spread it on DeadKit, she's the small one." She said turning to Sockpaw

"DeadKit?" SockPaw said gasping.

"Yes, she nearly died when she was born, no heartbeat…now hurry along. And be careful." FierceClaw said touching her tail to his shoulder.

Once he was out of the den, she picked up the vole and buried it to the farthest corner of the den.

"Oh Star Clan….what have I done…." She said with a horrified look on her face.


	3. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

**Six Moons Later**

"Deadkit, come on, let's go out and play." Squeaked a little orange kit.

"Um…I don't really want to go out right now…" said Deadkit looking down at her paws.

"Let's just leave her in here alone if she doesn't want to go out with us, then fine," said a large brown tom kit.

"Okay! Come on Pinekit I'll race you to Moms Den," said the orange kit

"You know I'll beat you Peachkit," said Pinekit racing ahead.

"That's 'cuz you always cheat, like you're doing now," yowled Peachkit as she raced to keep up.

Deadkit watched them go and turned back to a white she-cat with an orange mouth with two kits climbing over her.

"You should have gone with them," said the she-cat

"I didn't want to, I'm not big enough to really have fun with them like they do…" said Deadkit sighing.

"Besides, I like sitting in here with you, Firefang." Deadkit said smiling.

"Well you can't stay in here for much longer, you're apprentice ceremony is today right?" asked Firefang as she licked the forehead of the kit snuggling at her paws.

"Mhm, I hope I'm good enough to be a warrior someday, though I wouldn't mind staying in here forever," said Deadkit smiling.

Firefang looked at Deadkit intently and sighed, "You know Runt…sometimes I forget your just a kit." She said smiling down at her.

"Hey don't call me Runt," hissed Deadkit feeling her fur fluff up.

Firefang 'mrrowed' with laughter at her. And padded up to stand by her and lick her forehead.

"Don't worry about it honey, you'll do just fine. I believe in you," Said Firefang.

"Thanks Firefang," said Deadkit leaning into her.

Firefang purred and looked at her kits.

"Oh Rosekit, Silverkit, do you want to play with DeadKit while I go out for a bit?" she asked.

A little gray she-cat with reddish eyes came up to DeadKit and snuggled against her.

"Really? Yay I love it when Deadkit watches us," said the little kit purring.

"Rosekit you love it when anybody comes and watches us." Said a rather large silver kit with an orange mouth like his mothers came up to pounce on Rosekit.

"You're just jealous," said Rosekit as she shook Silverkit off.

Firefang laughed as she went to the entrance to the den, and went out.

"Hey what does mom do when she goes out?" asked Rosekit as Deadkit came up to them

"Umm….I think she said that she goes out to train with Wishpaw some," said Deadkit.

"Ohh…I wish mom could be my mentor when I get older…" said Rosekit downcast.

Deadkit came up to her and curled around her, "she might be able to take another apprentice in a moon, there's a chance that she'll be your mentor," said Deadkit trying to console her.

"Really?" asked Rosekit her red/orange eyes gleaming

"Mhm," said Deadkit smiling at her.

She was about to say something else when something knocked into her side.

"Oomph," she exclaimed as she turned to see what had hit her, and seeing Silverkit staring up at her with his dark blue eyes.

"Oh, you scared me Silverkit" she said laughing.

Silverkit snickered and asked: "Can we come to your ceremony thingy?" he asked her.

"If Firefang says you can, then sure, by all means." She said smiling her whiskers twitching.

"Yay," said Silverkit as he pounced on DeadKits' tail again.

"Stop that," hissed DeadKit as she play/pounced on SilverKit.

Silverkit laughed and said, "Okay, okay stop, stop! I give, I give!" he said through his laughter.

~Later That Day~

Deadkit was sitting on the edge of the fallen tree on the far side of the camp. Beside her PineKit was bouncing his tail end in the air his whiskers twitching.

Fogwhispers came up behind them and put his tail on PineKit's shoulders.

"Calm down, now son," He said.

"But how can I, I can't wait to know who my mentor will be," PineKit said calming down.

"You'll find out soon enough," Fogwhispers said licking PeachKits fur down.

"DAD! Stop I can do it," she said inching away from him.

"I'm just getting you ready, you want to look your best when you go up in front of your clan," he said his whiskers twitching in amusement.

"We always look our best, don't we DeadKit?" said PeachKit turning toward Deadkit and grinning.

"I guess," she said as Birdstar came up behind her.

"Fogwhispers it's time to begin," she said as she licked her mates' cheek.

Fogwhispers nodded and went to stand at the edge of the fallen tree

Birdstar bent down and licked her kits on their foreheads.

"Are you ready?" she asked as she jumped up on the tree.

The kit's nodded and looked up at their mother, their eyes gleaming in anticipation.

"Let all those old enough to eat prey, gather around the Fallen Tree," Birdstar yowled, her voice echoing around the camp.

Almost instantly all the cats gathered around. The kits came tumbling after their mother. The old elder dragged herself out of her nest. The Warriors and apprentices came out of their nest and looked up from the place they were sharing tongues or fresh-kill. The Queens lumbered out of the Birthing Den and Fierceclaw and Sockpaw came up to the other side of the Fallen Tree.

Birdstar looked around to make sure everyone who was able was out and began, "Today under the light of our ancestors we welcome three new kits into the clan to begin their training as warriors."

She looked around once more as she began again, "Pinepaw, come up here." She yowled as she beckoned the large brown kit with her tail. He came up and she bent her head over him and licked his shoulder, after he returned the gesture she went on, "Firesong, you are our eldest warrior and at this time you have no apprentice to train. From this moment on your apprentice will be Pinepaw, train him to be the warrior this clan upholds with respect," she said as a bright orange tabby came up to stand beside Birdstar and Pinepaw. She did the same gesture Birdstar had done and jumped down to stand at the foot of the tree while Pinepaw followed.

Birdstar nodded and looked at Peachkit and summoned her up. She did the same gesture she did a few seconds before and said, "Pandaface this will be your first apprentice, I hope you pass on the teachings that Fogwhispers taught you." A white and black tom came up the same way that Firesong did and continued the same way.

Birdstar waited a moment before she continued again. "Deadpaw, come up here," she said and beckoned her up with her tail. Deadpaw came up and looked around the camp and wondered. "Who will be my mentor?" she thought. She caught the eye of Fierceclaw and flinched, Fierceclaw was looking at her with bright fear in her eyes. Before Deadpaw could wonder about this her mother continued: "When Deadpaw was born she was dead, the fact that she is still alive is a miracle Star Clan has given us," her mother smiled at Deadpaw and touched her tail to Deadpaw's shoulder. "Lionwish, you are an excellent warrior, who knows what it's like to be smaller than most, yet with every strike you put in the power of a lion, I believe that Deadpaw is the perfect cat for you to train. Teach her the same values that I bestowed upon you and you will be an excellent mentor," she finished as a dark yellow tom with thick neck fur came up and licked her shoulder. After she returned it Lionwish jumped down from the tree and she followed. Once she was down many of the cats in the clearing yowled her and her sibling's names up into the sky, and then came up to meet them all.

Once nearly all the cats cleared she looked up at her mentor and asked, "What do I do now?" she asked him.

"Oh, umm…it's already late; go get some rest in the apprentices den. Me and the other mentors have already prepared enough nests for you, so yeah. We'll begin training for you in the morning," he said as he looked around nervously.

Deadpaw nodded and went up to Peachpaw and said, "Come on, let's go see what our new den will be like," she said and Peachpaw nodded at her and followed as Deadpaw headed towards the direction of the apprentice den. Once they got into the den they saw that three of the other apprentices were already inside.

"Great now the den will be even more crowded," said a smiling large black she cat with her back paw twisted out.

"The only reason it's so crowded in here is because you're so big Sillypaw," said a black tom with white paws.

"I only look big is because you're so small, isn't that right Silentpaw?" Sillypaw said turning to a dark silver tom.  
"…Oh…uhh…ummm…" said Silentpaw his ears turning red.

"Oh leave him out of this," said Sockpaw as he pounced on his sister.

They rolled around on the floor and forced Silentpaw to run out of the way and stand next to Deadpaw to avoid being dragged into it.

"Hi," said Deadpaw smiling at him.

Silentpaw looked at her and then looked down, "Hey…."

"They don't always do this do they?" asked Peachpaw watching them.

"Yeah, I don't think I'll be able to sleep with all this racket going on all the time," said Pinepaw coming up behind them.

Silentpaw jumped and mumbled "Um…only when they get bored….is when….umm…they'll stop soon…"

As soon as he said it, Sillypaw and Sockpaw rolled into the middle of the den and stopped, they shook their fur and turned back towards the new apprentices and continued as if nothing happened.

"…You're nests have already been made up…"said Sillypaw

"…Deadpaw your nest is right there next to Silentpaw's…"continued Sockpaw

"…Peachpaw your nest is beside Deadpaw's…"continued Sillypaw

"…And Pinepaw yours is next to Peachpaws," finished Sockpaw.

"Um...okay thanks…" said Deadpaw looking at them strangely.

"What's wrong, Deadpaw?" asked Sillypaw and Sockpaw in unison.

"I'm just wondering…how you do that," said Deadpaw

"Do what?" said the two together.

"Just forget it," said Deadpaw her whiskers twitching in annoyance.

"Umm…y-you'll get used t-to that…e-ev-eventually," mumbled Silentpaw.

"I hope so, I don't know how much of that I can take," said Peachpaw in amusement.

"They're weird," said Sillypaw and Sockpaw to each other, then burst out in laughter.

"Come on, let's get some sleep," said Pinepaw his whiskers twitching.

"Sockpaw let's go to sleep too," said Sillypaw licking Sockpaw's nose.

Sockpaw returned the lick and said, "Oh…sorry Silly' but I have to help Fierceclaw with some stuff."

"Oh…okay…" said Sillypaw looking downcast and began turning in her nest.

"I'll be back soon," Sockpaw said pouncing on Sillypaw before he left out of the den.

After he was gone the other four apprentices went over to their nests and curled up. Pinepaw and Peachpaw fell asleep almost instantly, but Deadpaw was still up until after Sockpaw came back and even after he fell asleep as well.

She listened to the other cats breathing and found herself starting to doze off when a paw prodded her in her side.

Turning over she saw Silentpaw standing over her and staring at her intently.

"What's wrong Silentpaw?" she asked him.

"Nothing just checking to make sure you were okay…you're breathing was really light…" he stammered.

"Oh…you weren't asleep either?" she asked him.

"I was until Sockpaw stepped on me when he came in," he whispered his whiskers twitching in amusement.

Deadpaw 'mrrowed' in laughter and Silentpaw joined in. Deadpaw started to shiver, and Silentpaw looked at her with concern.

"Are you cold?" he asked.

Deadpaw nodded as she started shivering again.

Silentpaw leaned into her close and snuggled against her, "I am too…" he grumbled.

Deadpaw closed her eyes and breathed in his scent. He smelled like what she thought was mountains with something else buried beneath. She let her breathing fall in tune with his and before she was aware of it she had fallen asleep, curled up with Silentpaw.


End file.
